


Last Song

by Squid789



Series: A Land Of Snow [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, On Hiatus, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, seriously this just me being super selfish and writng the rest of the epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid789/pseuds/Squid789
Summary: On Hiatus until further notice.Because we know the story never really ends...A collection of scenes and snippets of Valleri and Vilkas' life after A Land Of Snow.
Relationships: Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Series: A Land Of Snow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244051
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	1. In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> so, I know I haven't posted anything in months -- for which i am very sorry-- but I'm putting this one shot series on hiatus for a little bit. It won;t be forever, but I started writing another story not directly related to A Land Of Snow. Its still the story of Valleri and Vilkas, but it is a different AU i have to write. 
> 
> Maybe I'll post more chapters while im telling that story, I'll let you know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In My Life -- The Beatles

Vilkas stepped nimbly from the hallway and into the stairwell. With sleep still in his eyes, the Nord almost tripped on some rope pushed to the edge of the stairs. He paused and stared down with a sigh. The manor, old, hot, and creaky, was filled to the brim with exploration supplies and old books. No corner of the manor was safe. The clutter reminded Vilkas the manor was constantly being reorganized. Beyond the immediate mess, the house was well lived in with the archeological paraphernalia as a uniting factor for the family living there.

Finally, Vilkas stepped onto the first floor of the manor. Someone had thrown the windows open to ease the heat. Still, it got to him and even this early in the day, Vilkas felt as though he was melting. Sounds of metal banging and sizzling came from a side room. Smells of cooking food filled much of the first floor, making Vilkas feel only a bit more awake. Without thinking much of anything, Vilkas filtered into the kitchen.

Skeeva stood by the oven, watching over an egg sizzling in a pan. The Argonian hummed to himself quietly. His tail swished idly with the beat of the tune he hummed. He left an enormous glass door open, revealing the patio and garden outside. The Nord stood in the doorway and watched.

“You’re finally up?” Skeeva muttered without looking up from the pan. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows as he searched for an answer. Suddenly, the Argonian laughed again. This time looking up to Vilkas. “I figured you would have slept in longer. You were brooding on the porch for a long time after Valleri left.”

“I should have gone with her.”

“Vilkas, you don’t want to go to the Arcane University. Everyone hates it there, and they’re not exactly welcoming to anyone who isn’t a part of the organization.”

The Nord looked at the floor with a scowl, “She looked so dejected when she got the summons. It’s been months since we were at Darkfall and she’s still trying to process what’s happened. The deposition isn’t something she should go through.”

Skeeva turned to face Vilkas. His face was drawn and tired. “It’s something she’ll be thinking about for years to come. The best is to give her time.”

“I know, I know. I can still be concerned though.”

“It’s not my place to dissuade you,” the Argonian muttered. “In fact, I’m still impressed you actually stayed here in Anvil.”

“We talked about it and she insisted on going alone.” Breathing in sharply, Vilkas took a seat at a table at the back of the room. “Honestly though, I’ll probably end up going up that way in a few days.”

Finally, a wide grin came to Skeeva’s face as he roared in laughter. “That’s something I would have expected from Valleri, honestly.”

“She’s a fool who’s done it before. It’s my turn to be a fool.”

Skeeva scooped his egg from the pan and onto a plate. He took a seat next to Vilkas and cut into his breakfast. Gooey yellow yolk oozed onto the plate. Skeeva soaked the yolk up with a spare piece of bread.

“You two certainly have an entertaining relationship, haven’t you?”

Vilkas narrowed his eyes, “Entertaining isn’t exactly the word I would use to describe it.”

“To me it is. Valleri’s had a lot of lovers before, but no one quite like you. Usually, you wouldn’t be her type.” Skeeva took another bite of egg. “That is why it’s so entertaining to me she’s brought you into the family.”

The Nord sat up straight and grimaced, “I didn’t realize she told you that.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Vilkas. We’ve all been there. Besides, there are certain things we have to take care of now that I assume its official.” Vilkas felt his stomach drop as Skeeva paused. The Argonian left the table for a minute and came back with paper and quill.

“What exactly are we doing?” Vilkas stammered out.

“I have to order you a signet ring.”

“Like the one Valleri found in the coven?”

Skeeva regarded him with confusion, “What?”

A slimy feeling crawled along Vilkas spine and shoulders as he forced himself to stare at the table. “Valleri found Alastaros’ signet ring last winter. She must have forgotten it Skyrim. I can get it to you once I get home.”

A grim cast came over the Argonian’s face while he mustered a smile. “That would be wonderful. I assumed it was lost with him. He made it match mine when we got married. I would love to have the matching ring again.”

The both of them sat in silence for a minute as Skeeva recomposed himself. Vilkas tapped absentmindedly on the tabletop, glancing out the window. He turned back to his company, “Does everyone get a signet ring when they become part of the family?”

“Yes. Lexius and Rostam have theirs somewhere. And Valleri keeps her upstairs. Its time you get one of your own.”

Vilkas gulped when Skeeva turned his attention to the paper in front of him. “You do realize we’re not planning on getting married anytime soon, right?”

“I do. Don’t worry. I would still like to make sure you have a signet ring.” Skeeva looked up with a slight smile, “You’re a part of the Alastarim family now.”

Vilkas sighed and regarded Skeeva for another moment. With a sigh, he stared at the table, propping his head up on a free hand. “I guess I am now. I honestly didn’t think any of this was a thing. I assume I should say thank you or something,” Vilkas said, trying his best to seem appreciative.

A wide grin came back to the Argonian’s face. “It’s the least I can do. And who am I to judge you? It’s all I got from Alastaros’ birth family. But now were just a bunch of misfits. My husband would have loved this!”

“No kidding?”

Skeeva waved his hand dismissively, “Oh, you wouldn’t believe it! You think Valleri’s a spit fire? You should have seen Alastaros when he was younger.”

Vilkas continued to listen to his friend regale him with tales of the old elf and the Alastarim family. All the while, the old Argonian’s face was lit with a bright smile, growing larger with each memory he recalled. The Nord couldn’t help but feel warm on the inside. Curiosity about what Valleri’s life and family was like consumed him before. But not quite like this…

Now that he was living it, Vilkas wanted to be a part of it for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! This is a ficlet series based on what happens after my main fic A Land Of Snow. If you're coming at this fresh, you might be confused! Go back! A Land Of Snow is a bit long, but you would get so much context! especailly since this is a major canon divergence au thing. But thanks so much for clicking and reading!! It means a lot to me
> 
> If you're a returning reader, WELCOME BAck!! I love you guys so much!!!! 
> 
> Each chapter is based a bit on a song. I've posted the title and the artist in the summary, so they should be relatively easy to find. Even the ficlet seires title is a song!! Go look up Last Song by Traffic Sound. Traffic Sound is this super cool peruvian rock band from the 60's and 70's and Last Song is super chill.
> 
> Anyways, welcome back and thanks for reading!!!


	2. One Summer Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Summer Dream -- Electric Light Orchestra

“I honestly didn’t think you’d actually meet me at the university. I thought they banned you.”

“They did. Don’t worry.”

“Shit, man. How d’you get in?”

“I refuse to answer that question.”

“Fun. But even so, thanks for walking back with me.”

“I’d say anytime. But after I move to Stros M’kai, I won’t leave home for a while.”

Sun light beamed down through the treetops, creating puddles of light on the rough cobblestone road. The brush on the side of the road opened up every few feet, revealing rolling hills and more forest.

Valleri and Lexius ambled at an easy pace. The Redguard met her at the doors of the Arcane University after her deposition. The meeting was exhausting. Old, tedious men forced Valleri to go over the events of the last year over and over again. Eventually, the Imperial became so fed up and frustrated she walked out. Lexius’ presence was a blessing she didn’t even ask for and one she would never turn down.

The Imperial paused on the road and stared down the ravine. At the bottom was a slow moving creek. A path ran besides, barely visible against the underbrush. Without warning, Valleri’s chest tightened as she struggled to breathe.

“Lex, I’ll be right back!” the Imperial yelled as she ran down the hill, leaving her brother behind. She heard him yelling behind her. But she couldn’t bring herself to turn back. Rushing down the hill at neck breaking speed, Valleri halted as she met the edge of the river. Valleri took a deep breath in as she let her feet take her down the path.

Minutes passed as she rushed forward. Valleri slowed as she came into an opening. Time seemed to stop as she stared at an old stone building. The walls were in disrepair, chipped and destroyed by kudzu and vines. Stained glass windows were shattered, revealing the weathered interior of the building. The small garden that had been once verdant with vegetables and flowers was overgrown with weeds.

The Imperial stared at the scene of the priory for only a moment before she heard footsteps behind her.

“Valleri? What is this place?”

Valleri looked over her shoulder to Lexius. “I thought it was a dream, but apparently not.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m gonna look around for a few moments,” Valleri muttered, shaking her head. Breathlessly, Valleri made her way to the door of the priory building, stopping when she reached the entrance. The door was unhinged and letting the elements enter the building. Still, the layout was the same. The same table where she sat in her dream was in the parlor and the kitchen was still open in the back. Stairs separated the rooms and led up to the living quarters.

Thoughtlessly, Valleri stepped inside, searching for the woman that may have been making lunch in the back. Disappointment filled her chest when she found the place deserted. Instead, the smell of rotting wood and leafy growth hit her like a door.

Valleri chided herself silently. What did she expect? It was only a dream before.

The Imperial turned back to the stairs. The steps creaked underfoot as Valleri made her way upstairs. Parts of the floor had worn away, revealing grey wooden planks making up the foundation of the second floor. Beds and chests, once pushed against the back wall, laid scattered amongst the room. Valleri stole only a glance, then turned to the rest of the floor. A side room caught her attention. Valleri tensed as she went in. This room was in better shape and fit for a family. A gigantic bed took up a side wall, covered in a torn, moth-eaten quilt, while a crib stood in a corner. Near the window was a desk.

Valleri lingered by the crib for a moment. Memories of the woman’s words echoed in her head. Gulping, Valleri chased the tight feeling away and made her way to the desk. The piece of furniture was almost untouched by time. It had been over twenty-five years since someone had used it, and a plume of smoke rose when she opened a drawer. In the back was a small, yellowed piece of paper. Remnants of a water stain marked the corner half of the paper. But the script was readable.

Shivers ran down the Imperial’s spine when she recognized the words.

_To My Daughter Valleri, From Uriel_

“Valleri?”

Looking up, the Imperial woman saw with Lexius’ face, filled with tentative concern. His eyes darted from her to the letter. He walked over and read the sentence. Finally, he exchanged an uneasy glance with his sister.

“You okay?”

Valleri paused for a moment, staring into space to mull over her words. They came out slowly, shakily even. “It’s like I’m dreaming again, except its run away from me. I feel like I’m missing something. And its hard because I never had it in the first place.”

“Val. That makes no sense.” The Redguard paused, furrowing his brow. He gestured quickly to the letter in her hand. “Are you gonna read it?”

The Imperial’s grip on the letter tightened, crinkling the edge of the paper. She took a sharp breath in, then softened her grip as she let her breath go. Methodically, Valleri placed the letter back into the desk and sealed it away.

“It was never meant for me, Lex.” Mustering a smile, Valleri trekked back to the yard. “Let’s go home now. This place is abandoned. And we have family waiting for us.”

Lexius watched his sister’s back for another few seconds. He spared another glance at the desk drawer before following Valleri outside. She was right. There was no time to focus on something they never had. Instead, a family filled with love and support was waiting for them to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop and we're back for chapter 2. For context go back to chapter 50 of A Land Of Snow and chapter 15 of The Wheel In The Sky. This is probably as sad as this fic gets tbh.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Lookin' Out My Back Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lookin' Out My Back Door -- Creedance Clearwater Revival

The plains around the city was turning yellow, matching the buildings inside of the city. The strange scent of chilly, unturned earth seemed to fill the air. The guardsmen left the front gate of the city wide open for travelers and locals to come in and out of the city as they please. It was evening now, and people were settling down for an evening meal.

Valleri felt some relief as her eyes landed on the skyline of Whiterun, set in three layers with the pointed roof of Dragonsreach towering above the rest of the city. Smoke rose from chimneys as people drove away the nighttime chill from their homes. Summer was ending and the city would have to prepare soon for the upcoming winter.

Whiterun hadn’t changed much since they left. It was still the same old city Valleri remembered.

Her eyes drifted from the street in front of her to Vilkas at her side. The Nord was wearing a slight grin. His grasp on her hand only tightened as they walked up the street to the Gildegreen tree in the plaza. The familiar sight of the Jorrvaskr loomed above them.

Vilkas exchanged a tired glance with Valleri, “Your family is very nice and all, but…”

“Nice to be home?”

“You have no idea.” Vilkas gave Valleri’s hand another light squeeze as he looked up at the mead hall. Sighing, Valleri turned when she heard someone coming up behind them. Immediately, she felt her shoulder droop when she recognized the newcomer.

“I didn’t realize you two would be back already,” Marcel droned on as he stopped behind Vilkas and Valleri. The Nord groaned when he came face to face with their friend. Any excitement he felt previously vanished within a few seconds. “Well, don’t look too pleased with yourself, Vilkas.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Vilkas mumbled. HE looked the Breton up and down, pausing when he noticed the bow and quiver strapped to his back. “Where’ve you been?”

Biting his lip, Marcel gestured to Jorrvaskr with annoyance. “Avoiding noisy people.”

“What?”

“Well, go look for yourself. That dolt Torvar finally won a fight or bet or something equally stupid against Athis, and the whole hall went up in hysterics. It’s as though we just crowned a new emperor. Fucking lunatics”

Valleri gulped nervously, “Wonderful.” Her eyes darted between Marcel and Jorrvaskr’s front door. “So you’re just leaving until it cools over?”

“Listen, I may apparently be a Companion now, but that doesn’t mean I have to take part in the festivities.”

“That’s on you, I guess.” Valleri watched as Marcel adjusted the bow on his back and walked off toward the front gate. She lost sight of him in only a few moments. Looking back to Vilkas, she sighed. The Nord was much less enthused about going inside. She gave his arm a tug before climbing up. “Come on. Marcel’s prone to complaining. It probably won’t be that bad.”

Vilkas tilted his head as he frowned. Valleri tugged his arm again. Finally, he relented and followed her up. They both heard the din inside the closer they ambled to the door. Valleri felt her stomach drop the moment they opened the door.

Noise poured out as Valleri and Vilkas stared at the scene in front of them. Many of the companions — Ria, Athis, Aela, and Torvar among others — were caught in various amounts of inebriation as mead, ale, and food flowed freely. Someone was playing a lute and singing off key in the back. Each note was filled with more bravado than the last, making Vilkas cringe as the noise reached a crescendo. Torvar, who was standing on the table, finally turned his head and yelled as he noticed the two newcomers.

“They’re back!”

Valleri mouthed a curse as she spared one last glance to Vilkas before several drunk Companions rushed at them. They all talked and yelled at the same time, and Valleri found herself quickly overwhelmed. In moments, she was separated from Vilkas and dragged into the party.

“You’re back! How was Anvil?”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“I heard your brother got married. Was it that Redguard who was here a few months ago?”

“How was Cyrodiil?”

“You guys were gone for so long; we were about to replace Vilkas.”

“Did you get a drink already?”

“I thought you weren’t a part of the Companions any more. Are you still gonna live here?”

Question after question bombarded Valleri. She struggled to answer as the exhaustion of her trip back home only became more exacerbated. The Imperial scanned the room for Vilkas. There was no sign of the choppy haired Nord. Valleri’s chest tightened as the party goers cornered her in.

…

Hours later, Vilkas finally broke free from the chaos upstairs and made his way to his old bunk room. Valleri was already sprawled out on the bed, eye closed. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as she could finally rest.

He paused in the doorway, and Valleri turned her head to look at him. “You’re finally back.”

“That was awful,” Vilkas murmured half to himself. He took off his shirt and climbed into the bed, while Valleri scooted closer to the wall to make room. She rested her forehead on his chest as she closed her eyes again.

“Marcel did warn us.”

“That he did.” Wrapping an arm over her shoulder, Vilkas let out an exhausted sigh. “I hoped our first day back wouldn’t have been so…”

“Overwhelming?”

“Yep. They just asked so many questions. They joked about replacing me.”

Valleri chuckled, “They told me that too.” She paused for a moment before her tone turned serious, “They wanted to know if I was still allowed to live here since I’m not a Companion anymore.”

The Nord thought for a moment. They had a point.

“We should move out.”

“Wait up a moment,” Valleri stammered as her eyes snapped open.

“We should get our own place. I mean, there’s got to be a place for sale in Whiterun. I can still do my work here, then you can get a setup for your translations and archaeology stuff. Plus, we won’t be living with ten other people.”

Humming lightly, Valleri’s eyes closed for a last time. Her lips curled into a slight smile. “You make a compelling argument, Companion.”

“So yes to moving in together?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few more of theses written out im gonna post over the next sevearl days so woop


	4. Puppy Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Song -- Mary Hopkin

“What in Oblivion?”

Vilkas halted on the road when he saw it. A dog scampered out from the brush on the side of the road and stared at him with large dark eyes. The long-snouted creature must have been white and sleek once, but now it was matted and dirty. It smiled, making Vilkas shiver, then threw its head up in a bark.

What happened next took place over a few more moments.

The dog barked again before running across the road. Someone shouted behind it, angry and frustrated. Vilkas watched in disbelief as several bandits ran after the dog with weapons drawn. The dog was barking merrily in the background as it went farther and farther into the underbrush.

Sighing, Vilkas shook his head and tried to put the scene out of his mind. The dog leading a few bandits on a merry chase was something he’d tell Valleri over dinner when he got home. He was already late anyway.

He was down the road only a few feet when heard more yelling. Vilkas paused another moment and listened. Angry barking and a few growls drowned out the sounds of yelling. One bandit screamed in pain, followed by a high-pitched whine.

The whine sent chills up Vilkas’ spine. The Nord frowned and mumbled to himself before backtracking into the woods. Their group was easy to track since they made no effort to stay quiet. Vilkas found the bandits surrounding the dog. The dog looked like it was at least putting up a fight as it clawed and yapped at one of the bandits. Still, bright red blood speckled and dotted its fur. A bandit had his sword held high and ready to strike.

Without warning, Vilkas rammed the pommel of his sword into the back of the bandit’s neck. The brigand went down like a sack of potatoes and the group erupted into chaos. Grabbing the dog, Vilkas sprinted back to the road and didn’t stop until the bandits were long gone.

The dog squirmed Vilkas’ arm as it jumped back to the ground. It circled around him a few times before Vilkas noticed the dog limping. The Nord furrowed his eyebrows, “You okay there?”

The dog barked a single time and Vilkas let out a groan before leading the dog to the side of the road. Vilkas sat down on a rock and gestured for the dog to follow. Surprisingly, the dog sat down right in front of Vilkas and laid one of its paws on his knee.

“That’s it?” Vilkas mumbled mostly to himself. Again, the dog barked as it curled its lips in what could have been a smile. Taking the paw in hand, Vilkas noticed the swollen joint, covered in red torn skin. The dog whined for a moment before Vilkas made eye contact with him. “Well, it’s not horrible.”

The dog’s ears went back as it nudged at Vilkas. It barked, this time deeper than before.

“Fine, fine.” Vilkas shook his head as he took out a knife and some old bandages, “It’s not like I didn’t get you away from those bandits before either.”

The Nord worked in silence as he secured the bandage around the dog’s paw. The dog was polite enough to sit still for him at least. Resting his hands on his legs, Vilkas smiled. He gave the dog a pat on the head and whispered. “Should be a bit better now.”

He watched as the dog backed up and circled around in front of him. He paused, eyeing him from the side, but didn’t leave the road. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows as he addressed the dog again, “You do realize I have to go home, right?”

Tilting his head, the dog didn’t move from his spot.

Eventually, Vilkas got up from his seat and started back down the road. He tried not to look back. But the sound of the dog’s nails hitting the cobblestones continued to follow him. The Nord’s heart sunk as he halted. The dog padded right over to him and nudged his head between Vilkas side and arm. He really tried not to look down.

But he did.

The dog just stared at him with expectant, big eyes.

Vilkas shook his head, “You’re horrible, you know?”

The dog whined and walked in front of him.

“If you’re following me home, you’re gonna have to get cleaned up.” Vilkas gestured for the dog to follow him and started off to the side of the road. “Come on, we gotta go find you a river.”

…

Valleri was unpacking her old books and journals when she heard him come in downstairs. She figured she should have gone to meet him, but Valleri continued organizing, anyway. The moment the Imperial stopped shelving the volumes, she’d lose all motivation to make sure the library was in proper order.

“Valleri?”

“I’m upstairs!” The Imperial didn’t wait for his nonexistent reply as she continued with her task. She listened to him bound up the stairs, only to furrow her eyebrows when she heard claws coming after him.

“Hey Valleri? Promise you won’t get upset.”

That’s when Valleri perked up. She looked over her shoulder to see Vilkas standing in the doorway with a look of frazzled unsurety. He looked otherwise fine. Valleri opened her mouth to speak when she saw it.

A white shaggy dog stood next to Vilkas with its tail wagging from side to side.

“A dog?” Valleri asked, voice cracking as she realized she wasn’t hallucinating.

The Nord mustered a faltering smile. His voice was equally shaky, “Yep. I’ve been calling him Wisp.”

Valleri didn’t exactly know how to answer. She wasn’t averse to the idea, but Vilkas never brought it up either. They stared at each other wordlessly as the dog walked into the room and sat down in front of Valleri. He barked once, making Valleri and Vilkas jump. Valleri looked down to see the dog smiling. The Imperial sighed.

They had a dog now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So I always loved the idea that VIlkas just one day brings home a dog. And look, it happens!! For those who might be Curious, Wisp is a white Borzoi type dog. At first I was gonna name him wraith, like an ice wrath, but wisps seem more fitting for this type of doggo and is still a canon monster in Skyim.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!!!! ^-^


	5. Open Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open Arms -- Journey

It was hell. Fucking hell. That’s what it felt like, at least. Valleri tried not to think about the pounding in her head. It made her feel dizzy and each time she moved she could almost feel the blood in her head move. Beyond that, she felt sweaty and hot and uncomfortable. That combined with the unwanted pressure was nearly unbearable.

She sat upright in the bed. The pressure in her forehead lessened only a little. But at least Valleri could think a little clearer now. Closing her eyes, Valleri finally noticed her chest tightening as she breathed. That by itself wasn’t unusual since the siege. What was unusual was that the ribs on the left side of her chest weren’t feeling as achy as they usually did.

Opening her eyes slowly, Valleri sighed. the breath caught in her throat uncomfortably, making her cough once or twice. Valleri rolled her eyes and got up from the bed, leaving Vilkas and Wisp behind. She tried her best to creep past, but soon enough, the dog was up and following her to the kitchen downstairs. Wisp stayed close to her legs as she grabbed a glass of water.

The liquid was soothing, but in only a few moments, Valleri was coughing uncontrollably. The pressure in her head ramped up again. Valleri groaned as she doubled over. Wisp, probably worried, whined and laid his head on Valleri’s thing. She gave him a reassuring pet.

“Val? You all right?”

Valleri couldn’t look up as she held her head. By now, the pressure was moving into her sinuses and it harder to breathe than ever before. Vilkas shook his head as he went over to the table Valleri was sitting at, pulling out a seat close to her. Finally, she met his eyes, noticing to tiredness in his face.

The Nord blanched when he saw her face. “Hey, you’re not looking good. Come here,” Vilkas mumbled as he put a hand on her forehead. Valleri mustered a faltering smile as she relished how cool his hand felt against her skin.

“You’re running a fever.”

“I know.”

“Anything else?”

Valleri tried to take as deep a breath as she could. Her voice was croakier than she expected when she spoke. “Hard to talk, hard to breathe. Migraine.”

Immediately, Vilkas sighed and shook his head. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Technically—”

“You did. I know, I know.” He got up from the seat and went to put the kettle on. Valleri’s eyes slowly closed again as she listened to Vilkas rummaging around in some of their storage containers. All the while, her hands moved in rhythmic circles on top of Wisp’s head. A few moments, she heard the kettle hiss along with Vilkas’ mutters as he tried to finish making whatever strange concoction he was brewing.

Valleri was glad when he brought over a sweet-smelling tea. From what she could tell, it was a tad bit spicey. She stared at Vilkas questioningly.

Relenting, he explained, “Just ginger and honey. It should help with your throat a bit.”

“I hate this so much,” Valleri mumbled before she took a sip of the tea. Vilkas was right. Her throat felt a bit less scratchy. But the pressure in her head was still ever so annoyingly there. Sighing, Valleri forced herself to finish the rest of the tea. She cringed as she realized the honey had settled at the bottom of the mug, making the last few sips horrendously sweet. Vilkas chuckled as he watched her. Valleri rolled her eyes as she set the cup down on the table.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just the look on you face…”

“Yeah, I bet it was great. Just that last bit was not good at all.”

Vilkas stood up suddenly, making Valleri and Wisp jump. “All right. Time to sleep,” he stated as he held out a hand.

“I can sleep down here tonight.” Valleri paused when Vilkas shot her a confused glance. She titled her head, “I don’t want to get you sick.”

She watched Vilkas pause for a moment with a frown. “Val… Valleri, I’m not gonna get sick. Werewolves don’t get sick like that.” The Imperial didn’t answer as she tried to process what Vilkas just said.

“Farkas told me that a long time ago, but that still doesn’t sound right.”

Vilkas sighed with fond exasperation as he grabbed onto her hand. “Now, come on. You’ll start healing up.”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been sick, you know.”

“I know,” he replied as he watched Valleri amble up the stairs, Wisp following close behind. The dog pushed past Valleri and hopped on the bed. Vilkas shooed the dog off so Valleri could get settled.

“It’s like every time I move my head, I can feel the pressure just move.”

Vilkas laid down next to her, finally letting Wisp to come up on the bed. Valleri stared at him through exhausted, tired eyes, rimmed with purple. Her face was redder than usual from what assumed was the fever. 

“Are you feeling better?”

Valleri frowned. “No.”

“I can stop and see if Danica’s got anything in the morning.”

“When is that?”

“Probably a few hours. Don’t worry about it too much.”

Valleri shut her eyes and breathed out sharply. “You don’t have to stay up with me then. I can take care of myself. It hasn’t been the first time I’ve come down with a cold or something.”

“Not at all,” Vilkas chided. “Of course, I’m not going to just let you muddle through this. That’s not what I’m here for.” He placed a hand on her forehead, watching as the frown on Valleri’s face melted into calmness. Wordlessly, he gave Valleri’s shoulder a rub.

The words were barely audible while her tone was tired and exhausted.

“Thank you.”

A smile came to Vilkas’ face as he watched Valleri finally drift off asleep. She was still a bit fitful, but Vilkas wouldn’t have expected otherwise. Vilkas stole one last glance at Valleri, smiling as he did so, before closing his own eyes. Morning was only a few hours away. But there was no reason for him to get up any earlier than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was definitely not planning on writing a sick fic. but a few days ago i came down with a pretty bad stomach bug. Inspiration comes from horrible places usually. I'm all good now tbh, but the memories make me shiver.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Great King Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great King Rat -- Queen

Valleri was almost done replacing the wreath on the shrine when she saw a figure approaching the small alcove she made her shrine in. Placing the unfinished wreath on the pedestal, Valleri went out into the road to get a better look at who was approaching. The figure, clothed in light purple robes, waved enthusiastically. The Imperial leaned back against the alcove wall and waited with a grin.

“I didn’t think you’d wait months to visit, Aicantar. What took you so long?”

The Altmer pulled his hood down and grimaced as he glanced around the alcove. “Well, no good excuse. Uncle had me working on a new project. Since I was gone for so long…”

“You figured you’d actually finish something without running off?”

“Yeah.”

Valleri laughed and gave Aicantar a pat on the shoulder. “Your little project took the entire summer. What was he having you do?”

“Nothing much.” He paused, taking in a deep breath as his frown deepened. “I’m actually partly here on business.”

“Oh?” the Imperial questioned, then stopped for a moment. She bit her lip, before gesturing for Aicantar to follow her. “I have a better place we can talk then.”

Wordlessly, the two of them trekked from Valleri’s shrine back to Whiterun. People filtered in and out of town as Valleri led her friend back home. Aicantar stared in awe when he finally saw her and Vilkas’ house. Valleri rolled her eyes and opened the door. Almost immediately, Wisp ran at her, almost knocking Valleri to the ground.

“You’re back early,” Valleri heard a familiar deep voice say from the back of the house. Vilkas started back down the stairs, only to pause when he saw Aicantar.

“I brought a friend.” Valleri titled her head towards Aicantar. The Altmer didn’t notice as he started petting the rambunctious dog cornering him next to the front door.

“Apparently,” Vilas muttered. “Why’d he come all the way to Whiterun for? You could have written a letter.”

The Imperial only shrugged as she made her way to the back kitchen to put the kettle on. “Hey Aicantar, come in here. We can talk now.”

“Right. So, uh, my uncle heard about what happened at your deposition,” Aicantar mumbled as he took a seat at a table in the kitchen.

Valleri laughed bitterly as she rummaged around the kitchen for a few mugs. “I’m not surprised. It was chaotic and I’m sure they have banned from the university me for a while.”

Aicantar watched as she started spooning some strange-looking herbs into the mugs. Meanwhile, Vilkas sat down opposite of him and stared intently at the elf. “What have you been doing in the meantime? The Synod provided for a lot of your work, right?”

“Yeah. This is hardly the first time it’s happened, though. I’ve got some freelance work for now.” Valleri came back to the table, setting Aicantar’s tea in front of him. Taking the last seat at the table, Valleri continued, “Was this the business you mentioned?”

“Well, sort of,” Aicantar cringed. He took a sip of tea, thinking for a moment about what to say. “Again, we heard about it in Markarth. My uncle had an idea…”

“Gods, this isn’t starting well…”

A desperate smile flashed over Aicantar’s face. “No, please hear me out. Calcelmo wanted to extend an offer for you to come into our own research group.”

Valleri gaped, exchanging a shocked looked with Vilkas. The Nord only shrugged as he tried to stifle a laugh. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Valleri finally found the words to reply. “Wait, wait, wait. Calcelmo wants me to come work for him?”

“Sort of,” Aicantar explained. “It’s more like since you’re the last member of the Alastarim Archeological group, he wanted to join forces. Especially now that the Synod’s kicked you out.”

“I thought Calcelmo wanted nothing to do with Alastaros,” Vilkas spoke up.

“Okay, look, I don’t know why he brought this up. All I know is he felt some guilt about how things ended. I’m not saying this is the way to go about this. But Valleri, answer me another question. If you had unlimited funds and resources, what would you do?”

There was a long moment of silence as Valleri stared at the table. Suddenly, she looked up to Aicantar, fire in her eyes. “Honestly, I’d go back to the library where we learned about Sedor. I only got to pick a few scrolls before we had to leave. I can’t even begin to imagine what I left behind.”

“What Calcelmo is offering is support to access extensive project like that and maybe get a bit of notoriety back.” Aicantar paused, leaning in close to Valleri. “Look, I would understand if you’re not intent on working with Calcelmo.”

Valleri crossed her arms with a knitted brow. “You’re right. I’m not keen on working for Calcelmo. The Dwemer have never been interesting to me.”

“Yeah, you might have to help with Nchuand-Zel every once in a while. But we can get you back into that library. Calcelmo respects what you and Alastaros have done for Ayleid research. If not, I can convince him otherwise. Your research will be your own. And if you join us for purely selfish reasons, it’s pretty much free support.”

Once again, Valleri’s eyes turned towards the table. She mumbled to herself, “We’d have to work with the Synod to even get permission to get into the library, not to mention a few people to help secure the ruins. I’d have to be in Cyrodiil for a while. Logistically, its tough.”

“But not impossible,” the Altmer continued. A flicker of hope flashed over Aicantar’s face when his eyes met Valleri’s.

Without another moment wasted, the Imperial leaned back in her seat and addressed Vilkas next to her. “Thoughts?”

The Nord perked up, taken by surprise. “I honestly don’t see why it shouldn’t work. But you’re not looking for permission.”

“Not at all!” Valleri laughed. Vilkas shook his head with fond exasperation while Aicantar waited for an answer. “Look I still need to go to Markarth to talk about the specifics with Calcelmo. But, you have a good point”

Any signs of nervousness disappeared from Aicantar’s face as he shook Valleri’s hand to seal the agreement. “I honestly didn’t think this would work.” He paused for a moment, eyes darting between Valleri and Vilkas. “I am so sorry, but is there any way I can stay at Jorrvaskr for the night?” Aicantar’s voice turned meek and uncertain as he continued, “I may have been robbed on the road.”

Both Valleri and Vilkas blanched in disbelief as he struck them for a loss of words. “Aicantar, what in Oblivion? What the hell happened?” Valleri finally sputtered out, eyes still wide.

“Where did you get robbed?”

“Between here and Rorikstead,” Aicantar mumbled. He watched in horror as Vilkas got up from the table and grabbed his sword from the other room. “Wait, Vilkas, no. You seriously don’t have to go out now.”

The Nord waved him off, “No, I’ll tell some of the others. I’ll be back in a few hours. In the meantime, you’re staying here for the night.” Valleri waved Vilkas goodbye while Aicantar sat dazed in his chair.

“Thanks, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's been a while! I think i should share a few things! I got a job the other day and my fall semester starts at the end of the month, so writing may be a little slow. Also i try to write a few chapters of this at a time so i have a bit of a back log to post. Don't really know how to end this little note, so I hope you all have a good day and stay safe out there!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	7. Voyage Of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyage of the Moon -- Mary Hopkin

The cave opening looked so much different in the sunlight. The trees and brush around them were still dead and grey. The road up was much more obvious in the daylight, too. It stood out like a sore thumb compared to the greenery around. But it didn’t look nearly as cold. Vilkas paused at the mouth cave and looked over his shoulder with a scowl.

“You didn’t have to come, you know?”

His companion, Farkas, only shrugged. “I’d rather be here than let you do this alone. Besides, I’d rather see you go through with this in case I ever want to.”

Farkas’ words did nothing to make Vilkas feel any better. He paused for a moment and grimaced. “Have you ever thought about getting rid of it for yourself? Or even about telling Ysolda?”

“That I’m a werewolf?” He looked up in contemplation. “I mean, it’s never really come up. And I’m a lot better at managing myself than you ever were. Maybe in a few years, but there’s no need to right now. It’s never bothered me all that much.”

Vilkas didn’t answer as they entered the cave. He could only just barely make out the walls as they descended further, but everything was familiar. Any uncertainty Vilkas felt the first time he came here disappeared..

“You ever think about what would have happened if we didn’t become werewolves?”

Vilkas paused, looking over his shoulder. Farkas’ expression was uncharacteristically dark. He bit the inside of his cheek and gave his words some thought. “Every day. I probably would have been happier if I didn’t. There would have been a lot less blood shed on my part too.”

“Oh…” Farkas mustered a shaky grin as he stopped by Vilkas’ side. “It’s good we’re getting this done then.”

…

He slashed one last time as the ghostly wolf lay gasping for breath at his feet. The edge of his blade met little resistance, hitting the floor with a clang. Satisfaction came only when the creature screamed in pain, then disappeared. There was nothing left behind as he let his sword slip from his hand to the floor.

“I haven’t seen you look that desperate in a fight for a while.”

Vilkas shivered, still staring at the ground. For a moment, everything felt the same. Nothing had changed.

He almost didn’t notice the edges of his vision crawling with black. Or the way Farkas’ voice seemed to muffle. The only thing he could focus on was the way his blood pulsed in his veins or the way the room seemed so much colder than before.

Then he felt the pulling. Tearing at his back, like something was intent on clawing his skin off. Over and over, icy claws tore at him, desperate to merge back with whatever was left of him. Vilkas gasped for air as he held his head in his hands.

“Vilkas!”

The slap on his back was solid, grounding him in an instant. The Nord looked over his shoulder, wide eyed and shocked, to see Farkas frowning. “Hey, are you alight?”

Vilkas almost couldn’t answer as he fought for words. The ripping he felt only moments before was gone. His surroundings were duller than he remembered, and his ears filled with an eerie silence. He furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion, eyes darting around the room.

“Vilkas?”

“I’m still alive, right?”

“What the hell? Yeah, of course you’re alive. Did it work?”

“I…” Vilkas trailed off. He glanced down to hands, scanning them for anything different. Nothing. But the world around him had changed. “It did.”

…

Valleri perked up when she heard the sharp knock at the front door. Immediately she got up from her seat at the table and went to check the window. She could barely see two figures at her door in the darkness. Holding her breath, the Imperial unlocked the door.

Farkas’ uneasy grin met her first. In another moment, she watched Vilkas wordlessly drift into the house, eyes glazed over. Valleri turned back to his brother, still standing in the door.

“What happened?”

“Well, it worked.” Farkas paused, sucking in a breath. “He hasn’t said anything since we left Winterhold. Given from what’s happened before…”

Valleri paused for another second, eyes glancing behind her towards the stairs. “Yeah. How about you?”

“Tired. I’m gonna head home. Let me know if something happens.”

“Will do,” Valleri finally muttered. She watched Farkas start down the road before locking the door and heading upstairs. Each step felt heavier the closer she got to the bedroom door. Pausing, Valleri held her breath again as she looked inside. Vilkas was already in bed, back turned to her. With a sigh, she slipped next to him.

“Vilkas?”

Unsurprisingly, she heard no answer. A pit opened in her stomach as she waited. Valleri gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, desperately hoping something would happen. Slowly, Valleri’s eyes closed as she fell asleep.

“I can’t hear anything. It’s all just… gone.”

Valleri’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

She heard Vilkas before he continued. “I used to listen to you. Your heart beating against your chest or each breath you took. And now I can’t hear a thing. Everything is just drowned out with nothing.” He turned to face her and Valleri’s heart sank when she finally met his eyes, lost and unsure. “It’s like I’m a ghost in my own body. I don’t know what’s me or what was given by Hircine.”

Valleri thought for a moment, reflecting on the empty gaze that continued to linger on her. Slowly, she took Vilkas’ hand in on her sternum. The Imperial closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Once she finished, Valleri smiled.

“Listen. My heart is still beating. I’m still breathing. The world hasn’t stopped just because you can’t hear all of it going on at once.” She saw Vilkas’ expression soften. “You’re still you. Hircine can’t take that away from you. No one can. It’s time to rest easy. Everything’s still here.”

The Imperial kept Vilkas’ hand on her chest as she continued to watch him. The man breathed out sharply, a frown still plastered on his face. Valleri knew he was thinking about what he said, but if he believed it or not, she didn’t know. That would take weeks, months. Valleri would be there, though. In moments, Vilkas was sleeping. Valleri snuggled closer to him before drifting off to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whos read A Wheel In The Sky, but there was a chapter there detailing hwat happened when Vilkas turned into a werewolf. Honestly, I figured it would be just as shocking going back to being a normal human tbh.


	8. White Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Queen-- Queen

Valleri sighed as she watched the frying pan in front of her. The cream was just starting to melt around the broccoli and carrots that had been softening up only moments before. Satisfied her concoction was ready, she tossed in the minced garlic at her side and listened to it sizzle. Vilkas stood next to her, watching some noodles boil in a pot.

“How long until they’re done?” Vilkas turned to her.

Valleri spoke with a slight smile. “You just sort of know.” She paused, looking up wistfully. “At least that’s what Skeeva taught me.’

“That… that doesn’t exactly help me.”

“You’ll know,” she finished. Turning back to the pan in front of her, Valleri tried not to think about the ever growing pit in her stomach. She glanced at Vilkas from the corner of her vision, focusing on the mildly confused glint in his expression. In only a few moments, Valleri smelled the sauce burn. Panicking, the Imperial pulled the pan from the flame and snuffed it out before mixing the sauce one last time. “Fuck!”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine. Just burned it is all.”

“Not the end of the world, Val.”

Breathing out, Valleri did what she could to salvage the sauce before Vilkas drained the noodles. “I know. This was just the simplest thing to get right. I’ve made this thousands of times before.”

The corner of Vilkas’ lips curled into a barely perceivable smile. “It’s fine. I know your dinner isn’t going to plan. It’s fine.”

Valleri blinked once before turning back to Vilkas with a dejected look on her face. “I just feel bad for leaving you to go to Markarth so suddenly. And on your birthday, too. I feel horrible about it.”

Vilkas clicked his tongue, “And if you had known better, you would have avoided this if you could.” He paused, sucking in a breath before pouring Valleri’s sauce over the noodles. The Imperial followed him to the small table at the side of the room before sitting down. “It was the deal we agreed to when Aicantar came. And from what we both know about Calcelmo, you shouldn’t miss this opportunity.”

“I appreciate the encouragement, but still. I just don’t want to leave you alone like this.”

“I’ll be all right. In the meantime, food’s getting cold.”

Watching him take a moment to try the pasta. “How is it?”

A wide grin came to the Nord’s face after he swallowed. “It the best thing I’ve had in a while. Better than Skeeva’s.”

Valleri laughed in disbelief. “You’re kidding!”

“Absolutely not!” Vilkas paused as he watched the smile melt from Valleri’s face in a few seconds. “You’re marvelous at cooking. And you know what else?”

“What else?”

“Do you remember that book of poems you showed me? In Anvil? I couldn’t read any of them since I don’t know how to read old elvish runes.” Vilkas scanned Valleri’s face as she waited for him to finish. “Do you remember any of them?”

“All of them by heart.” Valleri’s eyes didn’t move from Vilkas’ as she began to in a rhythmic meter, even and practiced.

_‘Sa enelori, eneumbra raita. Sa enelori, rerum padothen._

_So sad her eyes, so dark her eyes. So sad, her eyes, and the tale begins.’_

Vilkas let go of the breath he didn’t even realize he was hanging onto, eyes not moving from as Valleri took a deep breath in. Then she started again. Her voice was usually lilting as she spoke with a slight accent, but now it was haunting.

_‘Tere lo orea, lo graxis. TImbare angua, micunase tulcia._

_Hame asva, frey A patiye. Virane amrae._

_Arangua washe sino shantarvar_

_Loria va_

_Aran Fanascas pataye lo quera vabra._

_Va nayn, Varlai tandila.’_

_‘The White Queen Walks and the night grows pale’_

_‘Maurea, abaadma. Ama, frey huroon._

_Sa, ene angua lori. Ayleida.’_

Valleri continued, voice growing stronger with each word. Vilkas couldn’t look away from the woman sitting in front of him, so engulfed in her performance.

_‘Asma hessia ni? Man nesi ni?_

_A canye ama wenaya. A tandilanye runya._

_Aran Fanascas, cyrod angua malanye._

_A abatulcianye. Sa A naravar.’_

_‘And still I wait’_

_‘Adawen angua, adma gaiar angua lori._

_Sa vaina, A canye. Sa oiale, A canye.”_

_‘My goddess, hear my darkest fear. I speak too late, and I’ll wait forever more.’_

With another pause, Valleri’s voice quieted as she took hold of Vilkas hands. Her eyes were drawn to the tabletop, almost afraid to meet his.

_‘Rume angua tandila, mandebe._

_Ene angua, nie adakelanye._

_Sin sa lori, rerum narisen._

_Sa rerum padothen’_

_‘So sad, it ends. As it began.’_

The two of them sat in silence after Valleri’s poem finished. Vilkas moved his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. Anything he could say wouldn’t compare in the slightest. “Even if I went back thousands of years and heard the author recite it, the poem still wouldn’t have sounded nearly as genuine as it does when you do.”

Valleri’s face lit up as she turned away, hiding her smile with a spare hand. She glanced over to him momentarily. “Probably because I really meant it.”

“What does it mean?”

“It’s a story about a man who lives in eternal agony because the woman he fell in love is gone. He’ll wait forever if only to just glimpse her,” Valleri explained, recomposed.

“And I’ll wait for you to get back too, Val.”

“I know. I just hate to leave.” Valleri hushed Vilkas before he could say another word before continuing. “And yes, we’ve talked about it over and over again and that this is what I chose for myself. But I’m complaining about this once for a myriad of reasons. Mostly because it was your birthday, and I forgot, and that’s terrible all in itself.”

“This isn’t the last birthday I’ll have. I’m here for a log time, Val,” Vilkas said with a laugh. “And having to rush it isn’t nearly as horrible as you think. What’s most important is that tomorrow you leave for Markarth, talk to Calcelmo, and get your career back on track. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

A wide smile grew on Valleri’s face as she closed her eyes and leaned in close to Vilkas. That same familiar, haunting tone returned as she spoke. “A tandilanye ni.”

He shook his head with a regretful expression, “I have no idea what that means.”

Placing a kiss on his cheek, Valleri leaned back, shaking her head. She laughed, light and springy. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof its been a while. Shcool just started and things are getting busy again. Imma try to post when I can!! On another note I did translate the song this chapter is named for and i actually sort started to understand Ayleidoon. It was super fun!!
> 
> Thanks for Reading you lovely people!!


End file.
